When conventional traffic signal control methods based on coordinated control and wide-area control are roughly classified in terms of methods for setting signal control parameters (split, cycle length, offset, etc.), there are two types of control methods, i.e., fixed-time control in which signal control parameters are set according to time zones, and traffic actuated control in which signal control parameters are set according to traffic conditions.
Of the above control methods, the traffic actuated control is classified into: terminal actuated control performed for each of traffic signal controllers of terminals; and central actuated control in which signal control parameters are changed over a plurality of intersections that are subjected to route coordinated control or area control.
The above-mentioned central actuated control enables advanced coordinated control and wide-area control (area control) adaptive to change in traffic flow, and therefore is applied to a road on which change in traffic volume over time is considerable, traffic is heavy, and high traffic managing efficiency is required. For example, control methods such as MODERATO (Management by Origin-Destination Related Adaptation for Traffic Optimization) control (refer to Non-Patent Literature 1), and UTMS (Universal Traffic Management Systems) control (refer to Non-Patent Literature 2) are adopted.